Phineas and Ferb
|show = Phineas and Ferb |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Phineas and Ferb - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channels = Disney Channel Disney XD Family Chrgd (Canada) Family Channel (Canada) Okto |netflix = |rating = |country = United States |country2 = United Kingdom |language = American English |seasons = 4 |episodes = 222 |production_company = Disney Television Animation |recording_studio = |starring = |air_date = Disney Channel (United States): XD (USA): |website = http://disneyxd.disney.com/phineas-and-ferb |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb |wikia = http://phineasandferb.wikia.com |imdb = tt0852863 |tv.com = phineas-and-ferb }} Phineas and Ferb is an American animated musical comedy television series produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. Originally broadcast as a one-episode preview on - and again previewed on - , the series officially premiered on - on Disney Channel, running until . The program follows Phineas Flynn and his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher on summer vacation. Every day, the boys embark on some grand new project; these are usually unrealistic given the protagonists' ages (and are sometimes downright physically impossible), which annoys their controlling sister, Candace, who frequently tries to reveal their shenanigans to her and Phineas' mother, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, and less frequently to Ferb's father, Lawrence Fletcher. The series follows a standard plot system: running gags occur every episode, and the b-plot almost always features Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus Perry the Platypus working as a spy (named "Agent P") for OWCA (the Organization Without a Cool Acronym), to defeat the latest scheme of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, a mad scientist driven largely by a need to assert his evilness (although he is not especially evil and has a good heart in some situations.) The two plots intersect at the end to erase all traces of the boys' project just before Candace can show it to their mother. This usually leaves Candace very frustrated. Creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh had previously worked together on Fox's The Simpsons and Nickelodeon's Rocko's Modern Life. The creators also voice two of the main B-plot characters: Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Phineas and Ferb were conceived after Povenmire sketched a triangular boy – the prototype for Phineas – in a restaurant. Povenmire and Marsh developed the series concept together and pitched it to networks for 16 years before securing a run on Disney Channel. Cast Vincent Martella |main_char2 = Ferb Fletcher |main_char2w = Ferb_Fletcher |main_char2v = Thomas Sangster |main_char3 = Candace Flynn |main_char3w = Candace_Flynn |main_char3v = Ashley Tisdale |main_char4 = Perry the Platypus |main_char4w = Perry_the_Platypus |main_char4v = Dee Bradley Baker |main_char5 = Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz |main_char5w = Heinz_Doofenshmirtz |main_char5v = Dan Povenmire |group1 = NEIGHBOURING KIDS |group1_char1 = Isabella Garcia-Shapiro |group1_char1w = Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro |group1_char1v = Alyson Stoner |group1_char2 = Baljeet Tjinder |group1_char2w = Baljeet_Tjinder |group1_char2v = Maulik Pancholy |group1_char3 = Buford van Stomm |group1_char3w = Buford_van_Stomm |group1_char3v = Bobby Gaylor |group2 = SUPPORTING CHARACTERS |group2_char1 = Lawrence Fletcher |group2_char1w = Lawrence_Fletcher |group2_char1v = Richard O'Brien |group2_char2 = Linda Flynn-Fletcher |group2_char2w = Linda_Flynn-Fletcher |group2_char2v = Caroline Rhea |group2_char3 = Stacy Hirano |group2_char3w = Stacy_Hirano |group2_char3v = Kelly Hu |group2_char4 = Jeremy Johnson |group2_char4w = Jeremy_Johnson |group2_char4v = Mitchel Musso |group2_char5 = Vanessa Doofenshmirtz |group2_char5w = Vanessa_Doofenshmirtz |group2_char5v = Olivia Olson |group3 = OWCA |group3_char1 = Major Francis Monogram |group3_char1w = Francis_Monogram |group3_char1v = Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |group3_char2 = Carl the Intern |group3_char2w = Carl,_the_Intern |group3_char2v = Tyler Alexander Mann |group4 = RECURRING CHARACTERS |group4_char1 = Vivian Garcia-Shapiro |group4_char1w = Vivian_Garcia-Shapiro |group4_char1v = Eileen Galindo |group4_char2 = Jenny Brown |group4_char2w = Jenny_Brown |group4_char2v = Alyson Stoner |group4_char3 = Django Brown |group4_char3w = Django_Brown |group4_char3v = Alec Holden |group4_char4 = Norm |group4_char4w = Norm |group4_char4v = Dee Bradley Baker |group4_char5 = Charlene Doofenshmirtz |group4_char5w = Charlene_Doofenshmirtz |group4_char5v = Allison Janney |group4_char6 = Roger Doofenshmirtz |group4_char6w = Roger_Doofenshmirtz |group4_char6v = John O'Hurley |group4_char7 = Irving Du Bois |group4_char7w = Irving_Du_Bois |group4_char7v = Jack McBrayer |group4_char8 = Suzy Johnson |group4_char8w = Suzy_Johnson |group4_char8v = Kari Wahlgren |group4_char9 = Pinky the Chihuahua |group4_char9w = Pinky_the_Chihuahua |group4_char9v = Dee Bradley Baker }} International versions |logo = Phineas and Ferb - logo (Albanian).png |channels = Çufo }} }} Nova TV }} |logo = Phineas and Ferb - logo (Cantonese).jpg |channels = Disney Channel }} RTL Kockica }} ČT2 Déčko }} Ketnet }} Family CHRGD Ketnet VRAK.TV }} Toon Disney Germany }} |logo = Phineas and Ferb - logo (Greek).png |channels = Disney Channel Disney XD MENA ERT1 }} }} Jetix M1 M2 }} }} |logo = Phineas and Ferb - logo (Japanese).png |channels = Disney Channel Japan Dlife Disney XD TV Tokyo TOKYO MX }} | |logo = Phineas and Ferb - logo (English).png |channels = Balapan }} |logo = Phineas and Ferb - logo (Korean).png |channels = Disney Channel Disney Junior EBS }} |logo = Phineas and Ferb - logo (Mandarin).png |channels = Disney Channel Disney Channel CCTV-14 TV2 }} |logo = Phineas and Ferb - logo (Mandarin).png |channels = Disney Channel Disney Channel Disney Channel }} |logo = Phineas and Ferb - logo (English).png |channels = Persian Toon }} |logo = Phineas and Ferb - logo (Polish).png |channels = Disney Channel Disney XD Puls 2 TVP1 }} TVR1 }} 31 Канал Новий канал PlusPlus }} | |logo = Phineas and Ferb - logo (Serbian).jpg |channels = RTS1 }} POP TV }} }} |logo = Phineas and Ferb - logo (Swedish).png |channels = Disney Channel Disney XD SVT2 SVT Barnkanalen }} |logo = Phineas and Ferb - logo (Tamil).png |channels = Disney Channel Disney XD }} |logo = Phineas and Ferb - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Channel Disney XD }} |logo = Phineas and Ferb - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Channel Channel 7 }} |logo = Phineas and Ferb - logo (Turkish).png |channels = Disney Channel Disney XD Kanal D FOX }} |logo = Phineas and Ferb - logo (Ukrainian).jpg |channels = PlusPlus Disney Channel Новий канал }} |} Category:PLUSPLUS programming Category:SVT Barnkanalen programming Category:Family Channel (Canada) programming Category:Family Channel programming Category:Family CHRGD programming Category:Family Chrgd programming